Les entremetteurs
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Quand un sort tourne mal et que les enfants de nos Héros venus du futur débarquent, ils se retrouve à essayer de former les couples de leurs parents.


avant toute chose : c'est un DRARRY ! donc un yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas ne restez pas.

ensuite comme tout le monde le sait tout appartient à JKR sauf les perso inventés.

bonne lecture et j'aimerais des reviews avant de poster la suite

merci

-EFAG

* * *

Harry marchait en direction du cours de potion, et ça le déprimait vraiment. Premièrement parce que ce cours était en commun avec les serpentards, et que dans les serpentards il y avait Draco Malfoy. Les deux maisons s'entendaient mieux depuis la chute du Lord noir mais, évidemment, Harry avait, comme par hasard, développé des sentiments amoureux envers le beau blond qui n'avait pas l'air de lui retourner. Et ça lui minait vraiment le moral. Donc Harry marchait, mais il n'était pas seul puisque toute la troupe de gryffondors et de serpentards était là aussi. Donc ils marchaient lorsqu'un petit garçon blond, ressemblant trait pour trait à Draco, qui devait à peine avoir six ans arriva en courant vers eux.

-PAPA !

Le petit se jeta sur Harry. Quelqu'un rit dans le groupe.

-J'aurais juré qu'il serait allé vers Malfoy, rigola cette même personne. Un autre garçon arriva en courant vers eux, il semblait avoir dix ans de plus que le premier.

-Désolé, il m'a échappé.

Il releva ensuite la tête après avoir pris le petit dans ses bras.

-Papa ? Oh merde !

Harry commençait à vraiment trouver ça bizarre. On venait de l'appeler papa à deux reprises en moins de cinq minutes et ce n'était clairement pas possible. Le jeune homme repartit ensuite aussi vite qu'il était venu, avec un air complètement paniqué. Dumbledore fit ensuite une annonce pour que tout le monde se rende dans la grande salle. Ils s'y rendirent donc.

-Bonjour chers élèves, comme vous avez pu le voir des élèves sont apparus un peu partout dans le château. Ils viennent en réalité du futur. Certains d'entre eux sont probablement vos enfants mais le choix de le révéler leur revient. Je leur laisse maintenant la place pour qu'ils se présentent.

Une première fille s'avança. Elle était plutôt belle, châtain clair avec des yeux gris qu'Harry reconnu comme étant les mêmes que Draco.

-Ascella Malfoy, septième année, serdaigle.

Puis elle partie rejoindre son père a la table des serpentards

-Kuma Zabini-Weasley, septième année, gryffondor.

C'était un jeune homme très grand aux mêmes yeux bleus que tout les Weasley. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ginny qui nia tout en bloc. Beaucoup de septième année passèrent ensuite. Un garçon pour les Thomas-Finnigan, Léo, un gryffondor ressemblant beaucoup à Dean, un fils Snape-Black, un gryffondor, Stephen. Ce fut ensuite le tour des sixièmes années.

-Lesath Potter, sixième année, serpentard.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre Harry.

-Nathanaël Malfoy, serpentard.

Contre toute attente, il ne partit pas rejoindre Draco mais vint s'asseoir à côté de Lesath. Hermione les regarda tout les deux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry, ces deux là sont probablement des jumeaux mais l'un deux s'appelle Malfoy et ce n'est pas normal.

-Vous êtes frères ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils étaient tout les deux des répliques parfaites d'Harry. Lesath avait les yeux bleus tandis que Nathanaël les avait verts. Ils avaient des mèches de couleurs aussi. Toujours bleu pour Lesath et vert pour Nathanaël.

-Bien-sûr.

Elle allait continuer à poser des questions mais ils lui firent des regards clairement pas sympa. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tout les sixièmes années étaient passés et Dean et Seamus avaient eut une deuxième fille, Lara, envoyée à serdaigle. Ce fut ensuite le tour des cinquièmes années. Il y eut deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, Zaniah et Azha, pour la famille Zabini-Weasley, tout deux ressemblant beaucoup à Blaise et à serpentard. Il y eut ensuite Éléonore Nott à serdaigle, Ekum Thomas-Finnigan et Kiara Parkinson-Bullstrode tout deux à serpentard. Une jeune fille blonde ressemblant à Draco monta ensuite sur l'estrade avec un air espiègle qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-Al, ne fait pas ça ! la prévint Ascella, toujours assise près de Draco.

-Aludra Potter-Malfoy, gryffondor.

Harry recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire au visage de Ron, assis juste en face de lui. Il s'excusa rapidement, essayant de ne pas trop rire. Le reste de la table ne s'était pas gênée et était prise d'un fou rire. A peu près la même scène s'était produite à la table des serpentards sauf que le regard que Blaise avait lancé après s'être fait aspergé n'avait fait rire personne à part Ascella. Il y avait ensuite eut Zachady Nott, serpentard, Maya Thomas-Finnigan, gryffondor et Karina Snape-Black. En troisième année il y eut Wasat, Adhara et Sirrah Potter-Malfoy, respectivement à serdaigle, gryffondor et serpentard. Les deux premiers étaient blonds aux yeux verts alors que la troisième avait les cheveux aussi noirs qu'Harry avec quelques mèches d'une blondeur égalant celle de Draco et des yeux gris. Il y avait aussi Shaula Zabini-Weasley à serpentard, Lyra Nott à serpentard, Ano Thomas-Finnigan à serpentard et Milly Londubat à serdaigle. Il y avait Sett Thomas-Finnigan et James Snape-Black en deuxième année. Et en première année il y avait Rana Thomas-Finnigan à serdaigle, Alya Potter-Malfoy à serpentard et Mira Zabini-Weasley à serpentard. Il ne restait que le petit garçon blond qui restait collé à Lesath comme une moule à son rocher, ce dernier les informa qu'il se nommait Alhen. Draco et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Ils se rejoignirent tous à une table. La famille Potter-Malfoy, la famille Zabini-Weasley, les enfants avait dévoilé que leur deuxième parent était Ron, Hermione et Théodore, la famille Thomas-Finnigan, la famille Parkinson-Bullstrode, Neville et Luna et les enfants Snape-Black. Leur table était magiquement agrandie, ils étaient 41. La journée était consacrée à faire connaissance.


End file.
